trolltallybrocopsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rizari Nazare
> Enter Name Your name is Rizari Nazare. You are 6 SOLAR SWEEPS old and you are a member of the HIGH ORDER OF XENOPHYTES. At least that's what you hope to be. You live with your GIANT PISTOL SHRIMP lusus in your UNDERWATER HIVE which you constructed entirely on your own. Sort of. > What's with the... Okay, the can and the glass and stuff, yeah, just point that out right now why don't you. It's PRETTY PECULIAR to most trolls. But not to you! These fixings are a symbol of your heritage in the HIGH ORDER OF XENOPHYTES. This order, in which only your caste takes membership, acts as PERSONAL BODYGUARDS to the Empress and pledge their undying devotion to her. Each Xenophyte, starting from their sixth wriggling day, builds up their body into a LIVING WEAPON by adhering their favorite dangerous materials to themselves. Your materials of choice are SHARPENED METAL AND GLASS. > What do you you enjoy? You REALLY ENJOY SHARP THINGS! Yay! They're the prettiest, and they make you feel beautiful. Plus, they are so much FUN to stick onto yourself! You would replace your own head with a spiked flail if you could. You also enjoy your HUSKTOP, which is actually a sheet of metal that you bent in half to resemble one. It is your FAVORITE computer because you have no idea how computers work - you are essentially TECHNOLOGICALLY CLUELESS. Anyway! You also enjoy keeping PETS! You don't make FRIENDS, just pets. Your favorite pets are lowbloods who SHOW YOU RESPECT and BRING YOU THINGS. Especially sharp things. You tend to play really strange DOMINANCE GAMES with your pets, alternately treating them as property and allowing them to ask ANYTHING of you. You attempt to faciliate the culling of anyone on your pets' hit lists, and you also offer to cull trolls for anyone who gives you sharp things. It's only POLITE and DUTIFUL for your high caste, and besides, they're doing a duty to the Empress by serving you! > You built your own hive? Well you REBUILT it, technically. Your original hive wasn't FITTING TRIBUTE to the Concesce, whom you regard as basically a DEITY and as the wellspring of all progress and prosperity for your race. Your new hive is made of recycled items like cans and bottles, because they define your loyalty. Most importantly, when you rebuilt your hive you created and installed a GIANT STAINED GLASS WINDOW of the Empress constructed from BROKEN GLASS which is actually kind of tacky. However, you think it is THE BEST THING. You kiss the feet of the stained-glass Empress each time you leave your hive. Oh, SWEET EMPRESS. > So you're a hemoloyalist? You're an EXCEPTIONAL HEMOLOYALIST! You believe not only that lowbloods are inferior, but also that your FELLOW SEADWELLERS must be policed. Laziness and indolence are RAMPANT among the upper classes, and such behavior is contrary to the Condesce. You have killed fellow purple-bloods that you see as USELESS TO THE EMPIRE, and you'd be proud to do so again. You also embrace this idea in regards to the LOWER CASTES, but of course all trolls with yellow or lower blood are TREASONOUS BY NATURE. You don't really care about their BULLSHIT ANTICS as much because of this super obvious and undeniably true FACT. You also try to indoctrinate any WIGGLERS you come across - loyalty to the empire must be built on a strong foundation. > Allocate strife specibus Your strife specibus is adhesiveKind, but you strongly prefer to fight hand-to-hand with YOUR OWN BODY as your weapon - it is much more deadly than your specibus. This is because your specibus contains only an array of CAULKING GUNS for mostly non-combat purposes. You prefer to use them to stick sharp stuff onto yourself; no, you are not aware that caulking ISN'T REALLY AN ADHESIVE, thanks for asking. In a pinch, you do have an EXCEPTIONALLY LARGE caulking gun that you designed for use as a tactical weapon. EVERYONE LOVES RIZARI'S CAULK. Or else. > Examine fetch modus You use the ENGRAVING fetch modus. By carving the outline of the item-to-be-retrieved into any surface, your modus attempts to regurgitate the item that most closely matches your outline. You are basically the bane of all fine wooden furnishings. > What else should we know about you? You are rather BIPOLAR. One minute you might be fighting, and the next minute you might be calling your opponent a "BUTT" and asking why they were being so mean to you. You have no qualms with SELF-MUTILATION, and even seem to view it as a PRIVILEGE and a thing to be PROUD OF. One time, your kismesis STOLE YOUR TIBIA but you went ahead and replaced it with a METAL PIPE right there! Yay surgery! You even seem to derive a strange sort of PLEASURE from acquiring injuries while fighting. When you really GET INTO a fight, your mind tends to go blank, you fall completely silent, you wear the widest of grins, and you let your instincts take over. All is nothing. The drums in your mind thump ever louder, ever faster. They goad you on. They govern your movements. They rule your frame. They control the swift strikes of every limb. They command everything that you are. The rhythm of the drums in your head echo through your empty skull. Murder consumes your person. Your only goals are to kill, to kill swiftly, to kill now. And kill you shall. It's sort of terrifyiokay fine it's TERRIBLE TO BEHOLD AND THOSE WHO HAVE SEEN YOUR TRUE FACE SHALL BE HAUNTED, STALKED, EVER PURSUED BY IT UNTIL THEIR INESCAPABLE DISEMBOWELMENT AT YOUR HANDS. YOU WILL EAT THEIR SOUL. YOU WILL CONSUME THEIR PERSON. ALL IS DUST BEFORE YOU. You also have the cutest little puckery fish face sometimes! Glub glub! > Art Dump Ahoy Riz ct.PNG|made by complextalent! Riz me.PNG|hello rizari you are my friend aaaaaAAAHHH made by me